knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Update
An archive of updates in the game Knights and Brides, Plinga version ( ). You can also learn more or read more here, if you have missed an update. (If someone wants to curate an update archive for another game version, like e.g. Facebook, feel free to start a separate page.) See also: new content. External links: official Plinga Games Blog news, official Knights and Brides Blog NOTE: This is a log archiving updates and changes in the game, orderly and straight to the point. Content is put in the respective articles, not written out here. It is not an external link repository or a place to copypaste the dev's flufftext from elsewhere or transcribe the update mail from in-game. If you want to archive those kinds of texts on the wiki, please do so on another page, e.g. like User:F0NNi used to in the forum, or make another article. ~admin =2018= 2018 April-June 04.04.2018 *Origami festival event: **quests: Origami festival questline **resources: Stack of Papers **items: Craft Paper **new Genie's House recipes 2018 January-March 28.03.2018 *Easter Island event: **location: Easter Island **quests: Easter Island questline **resources: Wondergrass (renamed), Easter Basket **items: Chocolate Egg (Easter Island) (renamed) 21.03.2018 *Makeover County event (Fairytale Adventures event series Part ?): **location: Makeover County **quests: Makeover County questline **resources: Spider Nest **items: Coachman Potion, Silk Thread, Carriage License, Brilliant Dress, Etiquette Diploma, Pass to the Palace, Queue Ticket, Witnesses' Note, Cinderella's Tiara **structure: Pumpkin Carriage **clothes: Cinderella dress **new part for Fairytale Leadlight: Fragment 'Makeover County'. Fairytale Leadlight upgrades Visitor interactions changed AGAIN! *Suspicious Bush from Leprechaun Mickey Event can now be sold. Using the Manage:Sell function. 13.03.2018 *Leprechaun Mickey event: **quests: Leprechaun Mickey questline **structures: Leprechaun Mickey, Rainbow Weaving Mill **resources: Suspicious Bush, Pot of gold (resource) **items: Hand Glass, Leprechaun's Gold, Irish Ale, Rainbow Cloth 08.03.2018 *Sun City event: **location: Sun City **quests: Sun City questline **resources: Solar Tree, Sunny Block **items: Solar Wood, Solar Stone, Diamond Pickaxe, Key, Blue Gem, Red Gem, Business Plan, Worker's Equipment, Ice Particles, Freeze Crystal, Straight Freonline, Corner Freonline, Freeze Capsule **decorations: King of the Night (decoration) 28.02.2018 *location: Magisterium Campus **quests: Magisterium Campus questline 21.02.2018 *Sleepy Burrow event (Fairytale Adventures event series Part ?): **location: Sleepy Burrow **quests: Sleepy Burrow questline **items: Cloak Button, Pumpkin Piece, Lost Horseshoe, Suspicious Footprint, Detective's Tools, Torch & Pitchfork **decorations: Headless Horseman *gameplay: **Fruit Ice from Mandarin Tower Event can now be sold. Using the Manage:Sell function. **All Fairytale Leadlight upgrades now have Visitor interaction: +2 14.02.2018 *Mandarin Tower event: **quests: Mandarin Tower questline **structures: Mandarin Tower, Shang Li's Caravan **resources: Fruit Ice **items: Ice Lolly, Mandarin 07.02.2018 *Arranged Marriage event: **location: Arranged Marriage **quests: Arranged Marriage questline **resources: **items: Invitation Card, Completed Order, Grape Seeds, Scrapulet Vineyard grapes, Mint Blueprints, Scrapulet Coin, Transformation Flower, Transformation Potion **new Genie's House recipes 30.01.2018 *location: Monde-Thierry **quests: Monde-Thierry questline 24.01.2018 *Four Seasons event (Fairytale Adventures event series Part ?): **location: Four Seasons **quests: Four Seasons questline **resources: Mirror Piece **items: Mirror Shard, Ruler's Decrees **decorations: Magic Mirror *gameplay: **Fallen Stars can now be sold. Using the Manage:Sell function. 16.01.2018 *Firebird event: **quests: Firebird questline **structures: Firebird **resources: Fallen Stars, Cold Fallen Star, Fire Feather **items: Stardust, Fire Feather 10.01.2018 *Singing Valley event: **location: Singing Valley **quests: Singing Valley questline **items: Lively tune, Cloud Piece (pink), Invitation, Accordion, Tuba, Little snowman, Snowman potion **decorations: Gramophone (decoration), Candy cane (decoration) (blue heart) 05.01.2018 *location: Blumburg **quests: Blumburg questline =2017= 2017 October-December 27.12.2017 *Secret village event: **location: Secret village **quests: Secret village questline *gameplay: **Christmas Gifts can now be sold. Using the Manage:Sell function. 21.12.2017 *Christmas celebration event: **quests: Christmas celebration 2017 questline **structures: Christmas Tree (2017) **resources: Christmas Gifts appear and Balloons fly in home locations **items: Christmas Ornaments, Fairy lights, Holiday Mood **decorations: Lollipop (decoration) **new Genie's House recipes 14.12.2017 *Royal Ice Rink event: **location: Royal Ice Rink **quests: Royal Ice Rink questline **structures: Christmas Ice Rink, Christmas Cottage, Santa's Workshop **resources: Festive resource, Dull resource **items: Christmas Bauble, Christmas Caramel, Christmas Yarn, Essence of christmas, Christmas Gift, Christmas Stocking, Symbol of Christmas Present, Symbol of Christmas Past, Symbol of Christmas Future, Ignorance, Wisdom, Hope **new part for Fairytale Leadlight: Fragment 'Spirit of Christmas' 07.12.2017 *Winter Championship event: **location: Winter Championship **quests: Winter Championship questline **resources: Snowdrift (Winter Championship resource), Ball of Yarn (resource) **items: Snow, Mitten, Championship Invitation, Participant Voucher I, Participant Voucher II, Snowball, Ballthrower Lever, Melting Glove, Chalk, Banjo, Winner's Key *ambience: snowy landscape and resources 29.11.2017 *location: Rebel Harbor **quests: Rebel Harbor questline *Fairytale Leadlight: Now shows Visitor interaction counter *new colony: Ghost Town and Ancient Waterfall colonisable *gameplay: Game basics#Cursor Sell function now can remove Thanksgiving Picnic Baskets 21.11.2017 *Thanksgiving event: **quests: Thanksgiving 2017 questline **structures: Family Table **items: Turkey, Memories, Flour, Thanksgiving Pie, Invitation, Gratitude **new Genie's House recipes **clothes: Pilgrim Costume **resources: Picnic Basket appear and Balloons fly in home locations 15.11.2017 *Wonderland Unlocked event: (Fairytale Adventures event series Part 4): **location: Wonderland Unlocked **quests: Wonderland Unlocked questline **resources: Huge Pie, White Rabbit's Watch **items: Growth Pie, White Rose, Clubsbloom Seeds, Clover of Clubs, Mad Watch, Hatter's Top Hat, Hatter's Tea, Inspiration **new Genie's House recipes *collections: Fairytale Collection *Fairytale Leadlight: Plinga game bug got fixed and the disappeared bought fragment restored. New Fairytale Leadlight fragment. *gameplay: In the Airship the fuel costs displayed on the travel button are now the fuel cost including the deductions from airship equipment (before, they showed the base cost of the journey). 08.11.2017 *location: Ancient Waterfall **activates 7 day Treasury timer **quests: Ancient Waterfall questline **structures: Joe's Fort, ... **items: ... *new colony: Ancient Temple colonisable *structures: Giraffe Area, Flying Dutchman stage 6 (new building upgrade level) *animals: Giraffe 01.11.2017 *Misty Mountain event: **location: Misty Mountain **quests: Misty Mountain questline **structures: Accordion Case **resources: Cloud Rubble, Misty Tree **items: Cloud Piece, Misty Branches, Soap Bubbles, Misty Bagpipe, Sky Rod, Cloud Mouse, Misty Seal, Cloud Seal, Accordion Part 25.10.2017 *Beast and the Beast event (Fairytale Adventures event series Part 3): **location: Beast and the Beast **quests: Beast and the Beast questline **resources: Amanita, Milk Puddle, Fresh Graves, Witch's Bush **items: Palace Key, Amanita, Linguist's Potion, Witch's Bush Stems, Magic Broom, Straight Circuit Piece, Corner Circuit Piece **decorations: Careless zombies (decoration) *gameplay: restyled the Fairytale Leadlight menu. unfortunatly they also reset it apparently. New Fairytale Leadlight fragment. 17.10.2017 *Wandering Merchant event: another Merchant's Orders and Wandering Merchant questline 12.10.2017 *Blue Dwarf's Inn event: **location: Blue Dwarf's Inn **quests: Blue Dwarf's Inn questline **structures: Messenger's Tent, Messenger, Sneaky Passage, Loud Passage **resources: Soundless Grass, Soundless Bush, Vase, Fallen Tray, and Wall of Beads **items: Path-choosing Key, Guards' Key, Skill of Secrecy, Secret Handshake, Hairpin Piece, Hairpin **decorations: Detective's Cup 04.10.2017 *location: Ghost Town **quests: Ghost Town questline **structures:Abandoned Bungalow, Dwarf Camp, Joe's Chest, Altar Base **resources: Lost Treasures **items: Golden Amulet, Dwarf Tools, Dwarf Supplies, Eternal Compass **decorations: Obsidian Altar, Pirate Craftsman, Red Palm Tree, Cane Thickets. *gameplay: **Caravan quest now shows a "Help" tag on the icon when quest hasn't been fulfilled yet **the Manage:Sell function can be used to remove Giant Vegtables 2017 July-September 26.09.2017 *Arabian Night event: (Fairytale Adventures event series Part 2): **location: Arabian Night **quests: Arabian Night questline **structures: Magic Lamp, Genie's Diary, Portal Away, Magic Carpet, Slums, Sultan's Palace **resources: more Painted resource, Painted Rockfall, Painted Pillows, Painted Trash **items: Storyteller Set, Citizen Suggestions, Fairytale Blueprints, Fairytale Fragments (Magic Ink, Magic Paint) **decorations: Fairytale Leadlight 19.09.2017 *Beanstalk event: **quests: Beanstalk questline **structures: Mysterious Old Man, Beanstalk (structure) **resources: Giant Pear, Giant Ear, Giant Broccoli **items: Giant's Potion, Magic Beans, Growth Elixir, Ice Axe, Rumpled Gosling, Gosling **new Genie's House recipes **decorations: Golden Mother Goose, Giant Ear, Giant Pear, Giant Broccoli 12.09.2017 *Ball at the Duke's event: **location: Ball at the Duke's, Dungeon **quests: Ball at the Duke's questline **structures: Marquise, Lady-in-waiting, Jeweler, Court Magician **resources: Mandrake Flower, Magic Grass, Magic Bush, Ancient Obelisks; Jeweler's bag **items: Marquise's Necklace, Jeweler's Tools, Mandrake Root, Clover Petals, Secret Runes, Fire Flower, Alchemy Coal, Boom-grass **decorations: Marquise's Necklace (decoration) 05.09.2017 *location: Guardians of Oblivion, Plateau of Fire, Plateau of Air, Plateau of Earth, Plateau of Water **quests: Guardians of Oblivion questline **structures: Mage Tower, Fire Elemental, Air Elemental, Earth Elemental, Water Elemental, Portal to the Oblivion **items: Fire Particle, Air Particle, Earth Particle, Water Particle, Fire Element, Air Element, Earth Element, Water Element, Fifth Element **decorations: Fire Elemental, Air Elemental, Earth Elemental, Water Elemental *new colony: Abandoned Lands colonisable 31.08.2017 *Secret Ceremony event (Fairytale Adventures event series Part 1): **location: Secret Ceremony, Fairytale World **quests: Secret Ceremony questline **structures: Servants' Camp, Ceremony Entrance, Ceremonial Cauldron, Ceremony Participant, Fairytale Book **resources: Order's Supplies, Lavender Bush, Rose Bush, Aloe Vera Bush, Painted Bush, Painted Tree, Painted Stone **items: Drape, Lavender Root, Rose Petals, Aloe Vera Juice, Ritual Potion, Prune Brandy, Magic Ink, Magic Paint **decorations: Dragon skull (decoration) **wearables: Servant's Cloak *gameplay: In the Castle the menu buttons for Adventures and subjects now have illustrations/icons. 22.08.2017 *Vizor's 10th birthday event: **quests: Vizor's 10th birthday questline **structures: Recaller, Bottle of Champagne (2017) **resources: From the Past (resource) **items: Time Crystal, Million Note **ambience: on home location Festive balloons fly (+new shapes of balloon) Fireworks and From the Past (resource) appear. 15.08.2017 *Dense Forest event: **location: Dense Forest, Forest Lair **structures: Duke Browdy's Camp, Duke Browdy (Dense Forest), Enchanted trap, Entrance to the Lair, Forest Gnome, Princess, Dwarves' Leader, Fearless dragon **quests: Dense Forest questline **resources: Broken tree, Burnt tree, Dwarves' ore, Dragon Bones; travel finds: Dwarves' Gold (travel find) **items: Dark Tar, Wizard Staff, Dragon Opal, Princess's ring, Princess's letter, Dwarves' Gold *gameplay: Sawmill and Quarry now show collected resouces in overhead bubble, which on clicking collects all materials from the building at once 09.08.2017 *location: Abandoned Lands **structures: Lumber Mill, Pirate's Hut, Pirate Lass, Mysterious Rune, Skull Cave, ... **quests: Abandoned Lands questline **resources: Cane Thicket, Coconut Palm, Obsidian Deposits, ... **items: Sugarcane, Coconut, Coconut Syrup, Rum, Oak Wood, Oak Beam, Obsidian Ore, Obsidian Bar, Electrum, Quenched Obsidian, Obsidian Knife, Obsidian Coin, Pirate Map, Baskets (item), Courage, Crab, Lost Letter, Catalyst, Mysterious Rune **decorations: Skull Cave, Pirate Roulette, Parrot 02.08.2017 *gameplay: game's web address changed to http://www.plinga.com/en/knights_and_brides/ 01.08.2017 *Dark Reach event (Astrology event series Part 12): **location: Dark Reach **structures: McManus, Time Altar **quests: Dark Reach questline **resources: Corrupted Bush, Corrupted Tree, Corrupted Stone; Fire Obelisk (either as variation or rename of Fire pillar) **items: Dark Matter, Etherion, Soul Shard **decorations: Time Altar, Corrupted Bush, Corrupted Tree, Corrupted Stone *Astrology Tower: new building upgrade level 13 *decorations: Leo (decoration) 25.07.2017 *Wandering Merchant event: **structures: Merchant's Orders, Crimson Blossom **quests: Wandering Merchant questline **items: Merchant's Coupon, Crimson Blossom (item) *structures: Zookeeper's Assistants 18.07.2017 *Royal Ball event: **location: Royal Ball, Royal Prison **structures: Banquet Table, Royal Guest (Royal Ball), Royal Prison, Prison Ward, Man in the Iron Mask **quests: Royal Ball questline **resources: Blue Bush, Cinnamon Bush, Mint Bush, Peanut Bush, Stalagmite (resource), Safety Fencing (resource) **items: Blue Berries, Cinnamon, Mint Leaves, Peanut, Royal Cupcake, Gourmet Salad, Waffles, Refreshing Drink, Cinnamon Cocoa, Security Schedule, Security Pass, Catacombs Map, Stalagmite Piece, Energon, Magic Lockpick **decorations: Iron mask, Safety Fencing (decoration) 11.07.2017 *location: Ancient Temple **structures: Elder's Lodge, Stonemason's Hut, Totem (structure), Arch of Sages **quests: Ancient Temple questline **resources: Nephrite **items: Sugar, White Nephrite, Processed Nephrite, Ancient Rune **decorations: Statue of the Sage, Totem (decoration), Chinese Stone Wall, Chinese Stoned path, Bamboo (decoration) 04.07.2017 *Underwater City event (Astrology event series Part 11): **location: Underwater City **structures: Expedition Camp, Atlantean Chronicles, Atlantean Structure, Entrance to the dungeon **quests: Underwater City questline **resources: Algae Thickets, Overgrown Stone, Ship Debris **items: Algae, Corals, Logbook, Formwork, Special Solution, Archaeology dwarf, Dictionary of Atlantis *Astrology Tower: new building upgrade level 12 *decorations: Cancer (decoration), Sea Horse 2017 April-June 28.06.2017 *Heavenly Flower event: **structures: Heavenly Flower **quests: Heavenly Flower questline **items: Heavenly Pollen **Fallen Petal, Flying petals appear in home locations 20.06.2017 *Summer Vacation event: **location: Summer Vacation **quests: Summer Vacation questline **structures: Wicket, Forest pond, Family House, Barbecue Grill, Little Witch, Forest Gnome **items: Wicket Key, Forest Berries, Forest Herbs, Clear Crystal, Coal, Fire Brick **decorations: Bonsai, Rocking Chair **wearables: Heirloom Dress, Heirloom Outfit 13.06.2017 *location: The Way of the Dragon **quests: Village (quest) **structures: Ancient Workshop, Ancient Hut, Water Canal **items: Rice, Gardener Set, Archeology Set, Rice Noodles, Egg with a flamingo **decorations: Blue Dragon Statue *structures: Flamingo area *animal: Flamingo 06.06.2017 *structures: Magic Nursery *quests: Zoo Collector's Book questline *gameplay: Collector's Book *collections: Tigers Collection, Birdies Collection, Pandas Collection, Bears Collection, Hippos Collection *items: Magic Elixir, Rare egg 01.06.2017 *Royal Magicians' Academy event (Astrology event series Part 10): **location: Magicians' Academy **quests: Magicians' Academy questline **structures: Magicians' Academy (structure), Diploma in Astrology, Portal: Mysticism, Portal: Divination, Portal: Astronomy, Ghost Trap, Fortune Table, University Observatory **items: Ghostly Matter, Soul Stone, Trapped Ghost, Fire bowl, Scientia Serum, Crystal Ball, Lunar Crystal, Astronomical data, Astronomical Report **resources: Ghost's Den **decorations: Gemini (decoration), Ghost Trap (decoration) **Astrology Tower: new building upgrade level 11 25.05.2017 *Fishing Bay event: **location: Fishing Bay **quests: Fishing Bay (quest) **structures: Fisherman's Hut, Salt Pond **items: Worms, Fishing Rod, Fisherman Set, Pike, Fish Broth, Golden Key **resources: Hillock, Summer Cypress **travel find: Hidden Jewels (travel find) *new colony: Enchanted Forest colonisable 18.05.2017 *location: Lost City **quests: Lost City questline **structures: Heavenly Palace, Lantern Stall, Kabuki Monument **resources: Bonsai, Bamboo, Monkey Statue, (Bamboo) Fence **items: Bonsai, Bamboo, Heavenly Light, Sky Lantern, Hokku Scroll **decorations: Bamboo Fence, Monkey Statue (decoration) 11.05.2017 *Royal Music Festival event: **quests: Royal Music Festival questline **structures: Musicians' Stage, The wandering bard **items: Magic notes 02.05.2017 *Southern Safari event: **location: Southern Safari **quests: Southern Safari questline **structures: Marquee, Artist Dwarf, Bandits, Hippos Lodge **resources: Age-Old Tree (resource), Wonderbloom (resource), Windflower (resource) **items: Tough Wood, Rainbow Flowers, Windflower, Artist's Brush, Canvas (Southern Safari item), Artist's Paint, Crystal Flask, Sleeping Potion, Ethnic Painting, Ethnic Postcard, Energy Artifact, Egg with a hippo **new zoo animal: Hippo **decorations: Age-Old Tree (decoration), Wonderbloom (decoration), Windflower (decoration) 27.04.2017 *Stellar Dream event (Astrology event series Part 9): **location: Stellar Dream, Moon Garden **structures: Moon Portal, Star Wheel **decorations: Taurus (decoration), Star Lantern (Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus) **resources: Fallen Star **items: Star Dust, Moonstone **Astrology Tower: new building upgrade level 10 18.04.2017 *Chess Valley event: **location: Chess Valley **questline: Chess Valley questline **structures: Master's House, Chess piece (structure), Closed Chess Chest/Chess Chest **resources: White Marble, Black Marble **items: White Marble, Black Marble, Processed white marble, Processed black marble, Master's Tools, Chess Key 11.04.2017 *2017 Easter part 2 (7 days): **available during event are: collection: Easter Collection, dish: Chocolate Egg, and Golden Eggs are produced. **new Genie's House recipes: decorations: Bunny basket (decoration), Precious Egg, Cobalt Crystal (decoration) 04.04.2017 *2017 Easter: Follow the Bunny event (14 days): **location: Follow the Bunny **questline: Follow the Bunny questline **structures: Bunny Burrow, Order Board (Follow the Bunny) **resources: Sweet Carrot (resource), Cobalt Crystal (resource), Scared rabbit, Bunny basket **items: Sweet Carrot, White Egg, Cobalt, Festive Egg, Sweet Egg, Festive Cake, Capital Coin, Easter gift **decorations: Chocolate rabbit 2017 January-March 28.03.2017 *Magician Hat event: **Magician Hats appear in home locations **resources: Magician Hat (resource) **items: Magic Cards **animals: Bewitched cow, unknown sheep, unknown chicken. **new Genie's House recipes: Illusions chest, Mysterious Package, more Decorative trees, Bush (decoration) 21.03.2017 *Star Expedition event (Astrology event series Part 8): **location: Star Expedition, temporary, 7 days **Astrology Tower: new building upgrade level 9 **decorations: Aries (decoration), Starry path, Star Fence 14.03.2017 *Balloon Festival event: **location: Balloon Festival, temporary, 14 days **quests: Balloon Festival questline **structures: Jolly Dwarf Tavern, Festival Stage, Local musicians, Hot air balloon, Festive Table **ambience: green water in Fountain, Pot of gold appear on home maps **resources: more Mellow trees, Flowering shrub, Bush **dishes: Ale available 7 days **items: Winner Ribbon (red), Winner Ribbon (blue), Gas Cylinder, Bacon Salad, Chicken wings, Ham sandwich 07.03.2017 *Spring Garden event: **structures: Spring Garden **items: Spring flowers **quests: Spring Garden questline **new Genie's House recipes **ambience: various resource flowers grow on map *gameplay: structures in Market show their stages and construction materials needed. 28.02.2017 *Spring Fantasy event: **location: Spring Fantasy, temporary, 14 days **quests: Spring Fantasy questline **structures: Sorceress' House, Magic Pond **items: Gleams of light, Symbol of spring **decorations: Decorative Pond 21.02.2017 *Kingdom of Stars event (Astrology event series Part 7): **location: Kingdom of Stars, temporary, 6 days **Astrology Tower: new building upgrade level 8 **decorations: Pisces (decoration), Big magic drum (decoration), Magic lantern (decoration) 14.02.2017 *Royal Zoo: **location: Zoo **Portal to the Zoo **Zoo questline **structures: Zookeeper's Cabin, Animal nursery, Storeroom, Tiger area, Aviary, Panda forest, Bears area. **items: Golden paws, Cubs feed, Carnivore feed, Herbivore feed; Box **animals: White tiger, Bird of paradise, panda???, polar bear??? *Genie's House recipes from Three Dates event now also makeable with Love Bouquets 08.02.2017 *Three Dates event, continued: **structures: Tree of love **resource: Flower basket (resource) **items: Some love, Valentine card **decorations: Fence (roses), Date Arch, Decorative tree x3. **new Genie's House recipes *ambience: snowy landscaping is gone, home area is green again 31.01.2017 *Three Dates event: **location: Three Dates, temporary, 14 days **Three Dates questline **structures/decorations: Storage (Three Dates), Wheel of Luck, Date Arch, Cinema Carriage, Spa Pond, Romantic Picnic. **resources: Pink tree, Purple tree, new Violets, Bundle of flowers. 25.01.2017 *Chinese New Year event/Oriental Valley event (Astrology event series Part 6): **location: Oriental Valley, temporary, 6 days **Astrology Tower has new construction stage 7, has new recipes **resources: Magic lantern, Wish tree, Magic drum **structures/decorations: Aquarius, Dragon Pagoda, Dragon statue, Arch, Lantern, Wish tree **ambience: Chinese lanterns fly, Astrology Tower has asian architecture appearance **items: Crackers 18.01.2017 *Sir Roland event: **Sir Roland questline 10.01.2017 *Ice Sculptor event: **Ice Sculptor questline **structures: Swans statue, Bear statue **ambience: flying Winter bubbles **resources: Ice blocks appear in home locations **items: Carving tool, Frost **new Genie's House recipes 05.01.2017 *Stellar forest event (Astrology event series Part 5): **location: Stellar forest, temporary, 7 days **Astrology Tower has new recipes: Capricorn (decoration) =2016= 2016 October-December 27.12.2016 *Sweet Kingdom event, temporary, 8 days: **location: Sweet Kingdom **quests: Sweet Kingdom questline **structure: Gingerbread House (structure), Gingerbread House (Sweet Kingdom) **items: Sugar Bomb, Christmas Candy **resources: Candy, Candy cane, Candy Whirl, Sugar Tree, Snow-covered crystal *decorations: Sugar Tree, Snow-covered pine x4, Candy Whirl, Candy cane, Gingerbread House. 20.12.2016 *Santa's Village event(/Winter Tale event), continued: **Souvenir Shop activated **resource: Big Tangerine appears in Santa's Village and Winter Tale **item: Tangerine, Christmas Card **in Market: Christmas Tree (2016), Christmas Fireplace (2016), Christmas Bauble x4, Snow Maiden dress 14.12.2016 *Santa's Village event(/Winter Tale event): **location: Santa's Village **location: Winter Tale **quests: Santa's Village questline **structures: Storage (Santa's Village), Santa's Workshop, Pastry Shop, Order Board, Swift Santa School, Souvenir Shop, Storage (Winter Tale). **decorations: Christmas Lantern, Post Clock, Christmas Carrousel, Gazebo, Gifts. **items: Special Wood, Joy, Marshmallow, Pretzel, Gingerbread Man, Cocoa Cup, Rocking Horse, Plush Bunny, Doll, Plush Puppy, Toy Train, Reindeer traffic code, Move your reindeer, Accident-free mile, Finish first, Flying Guru, Christmas Sleigh. **collections: Christmas Tree Collection and Winter Collection available and with new rewards **resources: Snowdrift (resource), Snow-covered fir, Snow-covered grass, Snow-covered pine **travel find: New Year Gift *gameplay: some energy item images now note the amount of energy *quest: Lila potion (quest) 07.11.2016 *Sweetland event: **location: Sweetland, Lv10, temporary, 7 days **structure: Birthday Cake (structure) **resource: Pastry basket (resource) **items: Box of chocolates, Cherry Muffin, Chocolate chip cookie **quests: Jolly Feast (quest) **Genie's House recipes for event: Pirate flag, Blue lantern, Green lantern, Red lantern, Stone wall, Dragon lantern, Yellow glass path (end, straight, corner, center), Blue glass path (end, straight, corner, center) *structures/decorations: Magic factory, Latin Letters now too. *gameplay: overhaul of the Weekly victory menu & rename to Top of the week 29.11.2016 *Starry Night event (Astrology event series Part 4): **location: Starry Night, temporary, 6 days **resource: Fire pillar **Astrology Tower: new building upgrade level 5, has new recipes: Sagittarius (decoration), Fire pillar (1,2,3). *ambience: snowy landscape with falling snow *gameplay: mouseover on items now gives a new window with more detailed information 22.11.2016 *Fruitful Land event, Part 2: **quests: Fruitful Land questline, Part 2, Lv10, temporary, 7 days **new Chieftain's Tent recipes: Growth potion, Fruit tree **Genie's House recipes for event: Cornbread, Boiled corn, Cup of cider, Pumpkin pie, Energy drinks, various crops **plant: Corn available for the event *structure: Magic Barn *new colony: Treasure Island colonisable 15.11.2016 *Fruitful Land event: **location: Fruitful Land & Hidden Field, temporary, 14 days **quests: Fruitful Land questline, Lv10, temporary, 7 days **structures: Tree of Plenty, Chieftain's Tent, Magic Stump (Fruitful Land) **resources: Breadfruit tree, Fruit tree **items: Tree sap, Nomad hat, Breadfruit, Pure water *new Mega Workshop *new Combat rings: Berserk made in Blackwood, and [[]] in Battlefield 08.11.2016 *new colony: Abandoned Park colonisable *quests: McManus questline, Lv 10, temporary, 14 days 01.11.2016 *Sparkling Lane event (Astrology event series Part 3): **location: Sparkling Lane (temporary, 7 days) (in Astrology event series) **resource: Water pillar **Astrology Tower: new building upgrade level 4, has new recipes: Scorpio (decoration), Water pillar (1,2,3). *item: Bombs now have a new appearance (again!) *Airship improvement items no longer have to be loaded into Airship before installing 25.10.2015 *Shadow Theater event, part 2: Ghost hunting **Shadow Theater questline part 2 (temporary, 7 days) **Scarecrow (resource). Holds Guardian Amulets. New scarecrows appear in the Shadow Theater every few hours **Ghost (bonus object). Gives Enchanted Dust. Catch them in the Shadow Theater or at home. **Genie's House recipes for event: Charms Tower (structure), Red Berries, Giant shroom (#5, icon is #4), Shroom (#3) 18.10.2016 *location: Shadow Theater (temporary, 14 days) **Shadow Theater questline (temporary, 7 days) **structures: Antique Mansion, Charms Tower (after upgrading it turns to heap of gifts, & Charms Tower decoration), Black Orchid **items: Guardian Amulet, Enchanted Dust **resources: Night Bud, Moon Blossom 14.10.2016 *Caravan quest: special questline of staggered quests. *Animations can now be turned on/off. 11.10.2016 *location: Bewitched Marsh (temporary, 7 days) **structure: Magic Cauldron **items: Shroom, Red Berries, Four-leaf Clover, Witch Elixir **resources: Shroom, Red Berries, Grasses with Four-leaf Clover; Jack's tree, Gravestones and Skeletons with Witch Elixir **quests: Bewitched Marsh (quest) **Genie's House recipes for event: Jack's pumpkin (1-4), Coffin, Skeleton cage, Jack's tree, Torch, Zombie Hand, Scarecrow, Gargoyle statue (1-2), Scary fence, Pumpkin fence. 04.10.2016 *location: Enchanted Forest **structure: Magic Rainbow, Enchanted Gates, Unicorn (feeding it gives reward, and for Ladies it can replace the broom as combat steed) **resources: Jewel Lake **items: Jewels, Unicorn horn, Magic Wand **quests: Enchanted Forest (quest) *Fitting Room overhauled. It has a new appearance and is now the only source for wearables, both clothing and weapons, which are no longer found in the Market menu. The Backpack now has double the amount of slots as before, now a maximum of 16 slots. 2016 July-September 27.09.2016 *location: Luminous Meadow (temporary, 6 days) (in Astrology event series) **resource: Air pillar **items: Elements bits *Astrology Tower: new building upgrade level 3, has new recipes: Libra (decoration), Air pillar (1,2,3). *item: Energy drinks, formerly named elixirs, now have a new appearance 22.09.2016 *new colony: Architect's Manor colonisable *structure: Ruby Bank *item sets ar Market: Explorer I, Explorer II, Explorer III, Farming, Travelling I, Travelling II, Travelling III, Poultry Keeping I, Poultry Keeping II, Livestock Breeding I, Livestock Breeding II. *gameplay: Storage now has the sub-categories: *''' (=all), Production, Harvest, Energy, Decorations, Other. (Energy and Decorations are new categories.) '''13.09.2016 *locations: Wondergrove, Hazel Garden (temporary, 13 days) **structure: Squirrel's Home, Magic Stump (x3) **items: Birch Log, Birch Plank, Ruby Nut, Ruby Kernel **resources: Birch (resource), Ruby Hazel (resource), Orange Tree (resource), Red Tree (resource); Birch Log (travel find) 06.09.2016 *location: Treasure Island **items: Pirate compass, Pirate Coin, Seal **Pirate chest *colonsation of Sunny Savannah possible *collections: Pharaoh Collection introduced; Terrible Collection and Disgusting Collection will be discontinued and removed in 6 days *new dishes: Mysterious potion, Freeze potion, Blue lollipop *dishes Terrible Concoction, Bloody Mary, Lollipop will be discontinued and removed in 6 days *NPC knight: temporary NPC admirers/idols. (apparently this was a free demo for Tavern knights) **James the Severe *new footpaths: Patterned path, Golden path (brick), Logged path *Arena Gates menu was changed and restyled sometime before now 01.09.2016 *The Lumberjack's Secrets questline, 14 days 25.08.2016 *Stars Trail event (in Astrology event series): **location: Stars Trail (temporary), 7 days **Astrology Tower **Stars Trail questline **Astrology Collection **resource: Earth pillar, Meteorite, Energy cloud **travel find: Elements chest, Cart of meteorite ore **items: Elements sphere, Elements chip, Astrology scroll, Meteorite ore, Meteorite block *new decorations: Stoned path, Yellow glass path, Blue glass path, Green glass path 23.08.2016 *Vizor's 9th birthday event: **Balloons fly; now also blue, cyan, pink, purple balloons **structure: Bottle of Champagne (2016) **items: Confetti, Cracker, Party horn **Vizor's 9th birthday questline **9-year-old gift 16.08.2016 *Olympic Games 2016 event, Round 3 **location: Royal Marathon **resources: Hurdle, Energy tree, Mellow tree **travel find: Olympic chest 09.08.2016 *Olympic Games 2016 event, Round 2 **location: Royal Stadium **structures: Alchemical device, Storage (Royal Stadium), Royal Lake, Bocce **Champion's table **items: Sweets, Champion's potion, Goldfish 02.08.2016 *Olympic Games 2016 event "Royal Games", 30 days: **location: Main Square (temporary, 8 days) **items: Royal medal, Fire pipeline joints, Pipe joint, Fire bowl **Genie's House recipes for event: Fire bowl, Pipe joint **decorations: Olympic prize cup, Glory Pennant, Marble Column *clothes: Gracious olympic dress *game: Terrible Collection and Disgusting Collection (and their dependent dishes Terrible Concoction, Bloody Mary, and Lollipop) will be discontinued and removed from game in 7 days. (NOTE: was a wrong warning from the devs, since it hasn't happened as of 26.08.) 26.07.2016 *Spring Tree questline repeat *structures: Magic foundry, Gardens of Babylon 19.07.2016 *location: Heavenly Place (temporary) **structures: Summerhouse, Dance floor **items: Vial, Orange Cocktail, Pineapple Cocktail **Heavenly Place questline *game: new steamlined consume buttons for energy items in storage menu 12.07.2016 *location: Abandoned Park *items: Blueberry, Wooden cup, Lila potion *Johnny the Dwarf's birthday event: **Johnny the Dwarf's birthday questline **ambience: Balloons flying *Estate map has the remains of some kind of wooden stilt structure in the lower-right water (or did that happen sometime previously?) 05.07.2016 *location: Masters Village (previously available as a triggered temporary location) is now automatically triggered as an event. *10 more flags, both national flags and other groups+symbols 2016 April-June 28.06.2016 *Monument event: Monument (structure) and Monument questline *decorative real-world national flags now at Market, 31 flags 21.06.2016 *the game now has a topographical map of the game's geography *airship travel: return travels to home to not require fuel any longer *new icons/logos for locations Crookwood and Masters Village *travel finds now stack themselves on locations 14.06.2016 *travel: The airship can now travel freely inbetween locations, not just between home location and a travel location. *location: Crookwood (previously available as a triggered temporary location) is now automatically triggered as an event. *decoration: **colored Fence in blue, green, red is back in the game **new path: Red brick path (in-game just called "Path") 07.06.2016 *announcement about magical rings for combat: Combat rings 31.05.2016 *ambience: Balloons fly (temporary); yellow, green, and triple blue-green-yellow balloons *Airship moved placement from Airmast to the dock(?) -- No, was apparently a bug, airship is back on mast. *decoration: Wooden path (in-game just called "Path") 25.05.2016 *game: the mailbox menu (for game messages, dedications, etc) has been upgraded and redesigned *Boom-stones renamed to Bombs *structure: Super Grindstone available at Market *Sunny Glade event: **new temporary location: Sunny Glade **Sunny Glade questline **Lotus (structure) **items: Sunny Ore, Sun Stone, Sparkling Necklace, Matter **collection: Sunny Collection **resources: Sunny Shards, Lilies of the valley (resource), Violets (resource) **Genie's House recipes for event: Sparkling Necklace, Sunny Shards, Lilies of the valley (resource), Violets (resource), Bomb, Golden Hand, Fuel **gifts: Tiny Fruit Basket, Small Fruit Basket, Fruit Basket 18.05.2016 *Auto-refill option added to airships 11.05.2016 *new location: Architect's Manor *items: Quadrant *new creatable colonies in Battlefield, Lava craters 08.05.2016 *new location: Old Lighthouse (location) with Old Lighthouse (structure) **new quests: Old Lighthouse questline *'NEW TUTORIAL and quest overhaul': new game prelude for newly starting players, along with major overhaul of early questline(s?), e.g. Episode 1 Lady questline *Boom-stones have new design *items: Bricks, Dinner Plate 27.04.2016 *Winterburgh event: **new temporary location: Winterburgh **Winterburgh questline **items: Lazurite, Prism 19.04.2016 *Blitz Cup, Blitz Cup pennant 13.04.2016 *new location: Sunny Savannah *items: Hidrolabe, Astrolabe, Spines, Tequila, ???, ???, ???, Light Crystal, Light Astrolabe *Blackwood colonizable 05.04.2016 *Airship equipment introduced: Tow, Oilcan, Stabilizers, Compass, Helm, Screw *new upgrade for Agri-dwarves, now able to collect chicken nests, milk cans and bundle of wool *game update: new icons for cursor action selection 2016 January-March 31.03.2016 *Neverland/Circus event: **temporay location: Neverland with Tent Circus **Neverland questline **items: Gratitude chip, Lost supplies, Performers' supplies **Genie's House recipes for event (other recipes discontinued): Tent Circus (decoration), Illusions chest, and more ... **ambience: Soap bubbles fly *circus gifts: Small Gift, Gift, Large Gift *Magic Weaving Mill *game update: new cursor icons 22.03.2016 *Easter event **items: Golden Egg, Mold; dish: Chocolate Egg **Genie's House recipes for Easter (other recipes discontinued): Precious Egg **Easter Collection *Gardener's House 18.03.2016 *St. Patrick's Day event, 8 days **St. Patrick's Day questline **Pot of gold, Small pot of gold **ambience: George and Agri-dwarves wear a green hat instead of red; Fountain's water is green *new dish: Ale *Mega Workshop *Workshop production tabs now subdivided into "Production" and "Special"; Workshop production items now identical and all available for both genders *collections: Heraldry Collection, Lockets Collection and Coins Collection can no longer be gifted *crops: Corn no longer available *decorations: a bunch of decorations were removed from Market shop: Stone path, Scary fence, Pumpkin fence, Valentine Fence, Gates of Love, Fence (blue), Fence (green), Fence (red) *Harvest cycle Flowers and structures now have their own tab in the Market ("Flowers"). Dahlias can be bought as a package with Dahlia Flower Bed included. 06.03.2016 *seasonal ambient look: falling petals in main dream (?) 01.03.2016 Spring event: *temporary location: Blooming Valley **Mysterious Stranger **questline: Blooming Valley questline *Cherry Blossom in Bloom *items: Dew, Enchanted Pollen, Sparkling Dew, Life-giving Water *Spring Collection *resources: Snowdrops (resource), Tulips (resource), Mimosa (resource); Flower Basket (travel find), Tiny Flower Basket, Small Flower Basket *Genie's House recipes for Spring (other recipes discontinued): Snowdrops (structure), other... 16.02.2016 *seasonal ambient look: spring; winter ambience discontinued *Genie's House recipes: Boom-stones, Golden Hand *X-ray: function in the cursor menu, turns objects transparent to collect behind them 06.02.2016 *Lunar New Year event: **Fireworks on map **Chinese lanterns fly **Fortune cookie 04.02.2016 *Valentine's Day/Cold plains event: **new timed location: Cold plains, 14 days **Frozen Heart **Cold plains questline **free gift: Love now sendable, Icicle discontinued **resource: Frozen flaming heart, travel find: Box of flaming hearts **items: Flaming heart, Love chip **Genie's House now only makes Valentine's Day items *structures: Tavern, Gift table *items: Boom-stones (Boom-pebble, Boom-stone, Boom-boulder) *Love Collection 19.01.2016 *location: Lava craters *Cult statue *items: Water, Fiber, Sulfur, Matches *Geosearch *DISHES REFORM: Dishes no longer expire with time, but after a number of jousts or 24h after activation *Ruby mine, gifted from game 1x *Labor Gift (& Miner's chest), gifted from game 20x *... 05.01.2016 *Jeweler's table, with Jeweler minigame *items: Amberine, Rubyrine, Fluorine, Amethine =2015= 2015 October-December 23.12.2015 *December/Christmas event cont'd: **questline: Christmas Tree and Snowman questline **Christmas Tree (already in previous update at Market, now in questline), Snowman, *(current update till ...:) Icicle sendable as free gift *Genie's House can now only make Fairy lights. Halloween items are gone. 16.12.2015 *seasonal ambient look: falling snow and snow-covered landscape *The Watch (structure) *December/Christmas event: **location: Ice Kingdom (temporary) **questline: Ice Kingdom questline (temporary) **structure: Christmas Fireplace **items: Doll, Rocking horse, Train **decoration: Fairy lights *natural resource: Snowy cranberry (resource), Snow (resource), Snowball (travel find), Icicle, Snowball, Sack of gifts *Winter Collection enabled 08.12.2015 *game change: MAJOR REFORM of Armor and weaponry system; Forge function changes from crafting new items to enchanting, Forge now available to both Knights and Ladies; Victorium *Ancient machine *Natural resource: scrap metal *travel find: toolbox *items: Ancient chip, Ropes, Pickaxe *location: Masters Village *questlines: Episode 5 Part 1 Lady questline, Victorium questline 24.11.2015 *Thanksgiving event: **travel to: Fertile Valley (Temp location) lasts 14 days **structures: Time Machine, Cornucopia **items: Corn, Turkey, Pilgrim Hat, Roast Turkey **questline: Fertile Valley questline (temporary) *Knights can delicate to ALL idols on his list at once. 10.11.2015 *Sculptor event: **structures: King statue 2x, Queen statue 2x **questline: Sculptor questline *Miss-able and unimportant updates: Zonk table now animated 28.10.2015 *structures: Genie's House *Halloween event: **items: Cross, Bone dust, Pumpkin **Zombie Hand, Gargoyle, Torch. Scarecrow **Masks Collection **questline: Halloween questline (temporary) lasts 7 days **natural resource: Gravestone (temporary) lasts ?? days *Scary Story questline aka Halloween questline *You can now Duel a Friend by clicking on their picture in your friend bar, for no energy cost *Miss-able and unimportant updates **Table and kitchen now has Background Shadows of a Cherry Bandy **Workshop, Barn and Factory has Background Shadows of a Hammer **Foundry has Background Shadows of a smelting bucket **Weaving Mill has Background Shadows of a Needle **Grindstone has Background Shadows of a Knife being sharpened on a... grindstone **You can see the progress and items of the quarry and sawmill without needed to click on it **Each structures now show their building stages. **... 13.10.2015 *clothes: Swimsuits *Needle *questline: Beach Tournament questline 2015 June-September 29.09.2015 *Golems are back in the game as enemy monsters *travel to: Crookwood (temporary location) lasts 14 days *questline: Crookwood questline 15.09.2015: *Clay stone *Warrior Soul *Red Marble, Sparkling Marble, Red Marble (resource), Red Marble (travel find) *Adventure *Backpack *Map, Piece *travel to: Battlefield **Ringleader's_Den ***Cube **Stone Throne *travel to: Swampland **Maya Calendar **Pyramid *** *questline: 14 new quests, Swampland location quests? 02.09.2015: *Castle *Geo-Compass *Geologist *Rose Base *travel to: Blackwood and Battlefield *questline: Geology questline 19.08.2015: *Aunt Mary & Uncle Bill get their own locations *Autumn Tree and Magic Tree questline 21.07.2015: *a bunch of renaming of various things, e.g.: **Empty-earth to Emptyland, Dwarfsville to Dwarfville **Canvas to Cloth, Calico to Cotton chintz, Crest to Plumage, Pipe to Reedpipe, Rooster Vitamins to Vitamins, Shingles to Roof tiles; **BeWitching dress to Witch dress, Festive dress to Snow Maiden dress, Festive head to Snow Maiden head; Champion's Flag to Defender Flag **Inventory to Storage *questline: Harvest Festival questline *questline: Malachite Toad questline *minor change in the game screen menu 07.07.2015: *questline: Rumors of robbers questline 23.06.2015: *Fancy, Wagon, Carriage *First game year horse statue *questline: Feast of Love questline 11.06.2015: *minor change in the game screen menu ???: *Champion golem removed from game Updates older than 11.06.2015 not archived. Game was started around Jan 2015. =Notes= *Game was started around Jan 2015. Updates older than 11.06.2015 were not yet archived here. Category:Content